Guido Mista
|stand = Sex Pistols |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 18''Chapter 577: The Requiem Plays Quietly (6)'' |birthday = December 3, 1982 |zodiac = Sagittarius |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = 179 cm |weight = 68 kg''Chapter 490: The Grateful Dead (3)'' |blood = B |nation = Italian |hair = |eyes = Black ( ) |color = |movie = Pretty Woman The Bridges of Madison County |food = Toscanian white beans, trippa and peppers |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |flower = |musician = The Carpenters |sportsman = Roberto Baggio |hobby = |occupation = Passione |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Kentaro Ito (PS2 game) Kenji Akabane (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Mista is a member of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's gang who follows Giorno and Bruno in their mission to protect Trish Una. Appearance Mista is a teenager of average height and medium build. He wears uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and the front shaped like an arrow pointing downward. He is known to keep a lot of things inside his hat, particularly ammunition, as he typically prefers to keep his hands free.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Mista's attire consists of a turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with a design similar to his hat, zebra striped-leather pants that he uses to store his gun, a thick belt, and boots. Due to the quality of the material, he spends the most money on clothing out of Bucciarati's gang. Trish Una has commented that Mista has a significant amount of body hair, including hair on his fingers. She also mentions that he smells hideous. Personality Mista is a laid-back teenager, often seen goofing around when not directly in combat, sometimes to the point of carelessness. His backstory describes him as a carefree individual, whose goal was to enjoy simple daily and worldly pleasures, and his simplicity would be mistaken as idiocy by those that did not know him well, when in reality he'd rather not trouble himself by thinking of complicated matters. However, Mista become noticeably more serious and active when faced with the possibility of impending battle or danger. Mista is a supporter of taking initiative and often advocates for directly confronting his enemies. In combat, Mista displays great insight and calmness, even when faced with a desperate situation. He has been shown to be very ill-mannered at times, often taunting his enemies when he has the upper hand in battle. That calmness has its limits, however, as he started to panic during the final encounter with Diavolo. Mista's most noticeable trait is his severe tetraphobia; fear of the number 4. If it is mentioned, he will immediately become serious and paranoid, visibly sweating. Additionally, his Stand, Sex Pistols has bullets labeled 1-7, with 4 omitted. Mista is also said to believe in God to a fundamental level; interestingly enough, whenever he's in danger, he always thinks "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!", and it always seems to work. This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from his character profile. Abilities Mista's Stand Sex Pistols allows him to redirect bullets shot from his personal revolver. Gunmanship: 'Even without his Stand, Mista is a gifted sharpshooter, his uncanny precision with a revolver supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight makes him a particularly deadly individual and assassin. Synopsis Early life Ever since his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite being broke most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise, gazing at trees or passing clouds, and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly regardless of rejection, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theater and beat up passer-bys that insulted Clint Eastwood for their money. Occasionally, he would get caught by police officers and spend nights at the police station. Nonetheless, Mista generally enjoyed a pleasant life. One night, when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere; Considering Mista's personality, it was no surprise he took action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum, but there were two of the man's friend's in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he felt compelled to retaliate against Mista's attacks. The man pulled a gun from his pocket and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista, all of his bullets would miss. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly, but still the bullets missed. In his panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well. Yet again, the teenager was not hit once, even surprised at his own calm focus while being shot at. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista casually picked up one of the men's guns and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded it. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharp-shooter, he shot all three of the men in the face with perfect accuracy. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However, the news of Mista's incident caught Bruno Bucciarati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Bucciarati had Mista take Polpo's Arrow test, and he passed, being granted a Stand fit for a gunman like him, Sex Pistols. Vento Aureo (2001) Mista is introduced as part of Bucciarati's team in Passione. Not long after, Bucciarati proceeds to go after Polpo's treasure following his suicide. The quest proved frustrating for the group as he found himself deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island. Upon the defeat of Soft Machine's user, the team learns that he had an accomplice waiting on the island. Both Mista and Giorno take on the duty of taking him out. Mista encounters Zucchero's partner, Sale, and gives chase, leaving Giorno behind. Their 1v1 battle takes them to the top of a truck where Mista has trouble dealing with Sale's Stand, which stopped bullets from piercing his flesh and send them back at Mista himself. Despite being low on ammo and suffering from bullet wounds, Mista defeats Sale by using his Stand to split one bullet into two and aiming for another bullet that stopped outside Sale's head. The bullet shard pushed the first bullet deeper into Sale's head and into his brain, knocking him out. Afterwards, Bucciarati hands over Polpo's treasure to Pericolo, promoting him to capo (officer) rank. The team receive their first mission: To protect the boss' daughter, Trish, and bring her to him. After receiving instructions from the boss, Bucciarati's team board a train while hidden inside Coco Jumbo. Mista is the first one to notice that the team is under attack by Prosciutto's Stand when he noticed Narancia's rapid aging. Upon leaving the turtle with Bucciarati, Mista is immediately attacked by Pesci's Stand when attempting to turn on the train's air conditioner, which begins to burrow into him. Mista is able to dispel it before the hook reaches his brain. Mista has Pesci at gunpoint, but is aged by Proscuitto, who had disguised himself as a victim of the Stand. Mista is disabled but is able to send one of his Sex Pistols to give ice to Bucciarati and warn him of the enemy. When both Pesci and Prosciutto are taken out by Bucciarati alone, Mista is left unconscious from blood loss on the train floor, though is brought back to health. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) He became #2 in Passione and Giorno's underboss after Diavolo's defeat. However, he doesn't like this too much, since 2 squared makes 4. He considers Polnareff (who is consigliere) to be #2 and calls himself #3 instead. He's the one who meets Fugo at the Giuseppe Meazza, and orders him to help eliminate the drugs team, with the penalty of death should he fail. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Mista makes his video game debut as one of the playable character in the PS2 game. Mista is a unique character in the game, as he cannot use punches or pummeling attacks. His main attack is shooting the opponent (up to 6 times, as a revolver's slot appears nears Mista's life bar) and he can reload his gun anytime he wants. When Sex Pistols is activated, if Mista shoots normally, the bullets will mostly try to follow the enemy's direction. Also, if a certain button is held, Mista start saying "Number One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven!" (or at least the amount of bullets the player wants to charge) as the Sex Pistols concentrate on a single bullet. After shooting, if the enemy is hit, Sex Pistols will start to ricochet the bullet the amount of times the player charged with the Stand. Mista can also put a single Sex Pistol anywhere in the stage, after he shoots in any direction, the bullet will follow the Stand's position, who will immediately kicks the bullet to the next Stand or the enemy. If, at anytime during a battle, Mista has only 4 bullets remaining, a line of his will appear on the top of the screen as he says "''Damn it, why it does need to remain only four bullets!?" Mista is available to fight against Ghiaccio (during chapters 10 and 11) and Secco & Cioccolata (on chapter 16) on Story Mode. He's also available to fight several battles on Another Story. All-Star Battle (PS3) Mista makes his comeback in the PS3 title as a playable character, and was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Kakyoin and Polnareff. Mista's entire moveset is based on his previous game appearance, as he uses Sex Pistols to deliver powerful shots and ricochet bullets at the opponent. Despite being one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Mista cannot switch between movesets, nor does he have access to the '''Stand Rush ability. He shares this effect with Hol Horse and Diavolo. Instead, Mista's Style button triggers abilities that involve Sex Pistols, powering up the strength of his shots. Exclusive to Mista are a Pistols Icon and Ammunition Icon, appearing above his Heart Heat Gauge. The Pistols Icon displays which and how many of Sex Pistols are readily available for use, and the Ammunition Icon displays the number of bullets loaded in Mista's cylinder. * Smash!: Mista kicks the opponent's leg. A low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. All of Mista's moves can be performed instantly following this attack. * Time to get to work!: One up to all six of the Sex Pistols enter Mista's gun, powering up the next shot fired by "Gonna light you up!" by ricocheting the bullet through the opponent multiple times when it hits. Mista's next bullet is shown flashing red in the Ammunition Icon when this move is used. This skill can be used while Mista is moving, in mid-air, or even in the middle of attacking, but cannot be used if "Places, everyone!" is in effect. * Places, everyone!: Mista places one up to all six of the Sex Pistols in the air, keeping them there. Mista may place one up to three at a time, depending on button input. This move cannot be used if "Time to get to work!" is in effect, and has a follow-up. It can also be used while in mid-air. ** Pass, pass, pass!: Mista fires at one of the Sex Pistols, and they ricochet the bullet around until all available members have hit it, before it is sent flying at the opponent, potentially hitting at unexpected angles and doing much more damage than a shot fired via "Gonna light you up!". The damage does not increase past the second Pistol, however. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once. Any Pistol that has redirected a bullet will return to Mista after he stops firing. This move can be used while in mid-air. * Get back here!: Mista recalls all of the Sex Pistols once "Time to get to work!" or "Places, everyone!" has been used. * Gonna light you up!: Mista fires at the enemy. If the bullets are fired normally, unassisted by Sex Pistols, they deal insubstantial amounts of damage. If "Time to get to work!" is active, the next bullet he fires will have homing capabilities and do many times more damage. Should any bullet happen to come in contact with a Pistol deployed with "Places, everyone!", it will automatically be redirected toward the opponent. Mista may unload his entire cylinder at once, resulting in the sixth shot knocking the opponent down, although any subsequent shots after the initial one cannot be enhanced through Sex Pistols, merely tacking on small amounts of damage. This move can be used while in mid-air, and can also hit a downed opponent. * Reload: Mista reloads his revolver once he's out of ammunition, but not before. ** Quick Reload: Consuming half a bar of the Heart Heat Gauge, Mista can instantly reload by dropping the ammunition from his hat into the cylinder. This skill can be used whether or not his revolver is empty. * I'll ask the damn questions!: Mista leaps forward in a flying knee attack, knocking the opponent off their feet. If Light or Medium is inputted, this move can activate Rush Mode. If Heavy is inputted, the move has a short delay but becomes a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Devastating Knee Kick: Mista holds the opponent as he knees them in the torso, before kicking them away. Mista's Unlucky Number 4 remains in the game: Every time Mista is hit when his Ammunition Icon shows four bullets, he loses an amount of his Heart Heat Gauge proportionate to the damage taken as a panel of his face visibly panicking appears. This effect will continue until his bullet count changes. Mista's HHA, “'Aim! Aim, you idiots!'”, has him shoot a singular bullet, which is followed and broken into seven pieces by all six of the Sex Pistols kicking it. The pieces are launched at the opponent (similar to his attack on Sale) in a fanning formation, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is. Stand Users can potentially be hit twice if they have their Stand out, taking double damage, but the Stand must be hit first with the User following immediately afterward in order for this to occur. The HHA also reloads Mista's ammunition. Mista's GHA is “'My true resolve starts here!'”, Mista fires his entire cylinder as Sex Pistols carry the bullets toward the opponent with homing capabilities. If any one of them hits, Mista will Quick Reload and unleash another whole cylinder, each bullet being redirected and ricocheted by Sex Pistols multiple times as they hit the opponent from different angles. The GHA finishes with the final bullet being kicked by all six at once through the opponent's forehead at an incredible speed. It has the added effect of reloading Mista's ammunition. Alongside the rest of Bucciarati's Gang (sans Narancia) and Ermes Costello, Mista is one of the only characters who activate Preparedness Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Mista is fighting against Polnareff, they will have special dialogue, where Mista asks if the young Polnareff is the same wheelchair-bound man who becomes a turtle, while Polnareff merely wonders aloud if Sex Pistols is similar to Hol Horse's Emperor. Mista also has special dialogue with Hol Horse himself, wherein Hol Horse decides to see which one of the two is the faster gunman, a challenge that Mista accepts. If Mista wins, he'll note how funny of a guy Hol Horse is. If Hol Horse wins, he'll note that, unlike Mista, his bullets are also part of his Stand. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mista was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Fugo and Narancia. Since most character animations & GHA's are reused from All-Star Battle, Guido contains most of the same attack patterns as he did previously. However, in Eyes of Heaven, Guido is able to use the environment more freely to his advantage, utilizing his stand's capacity to the maximum. He has one alternate costume in the game, which is based on the flashback from his days before joining Passione, wearing a more casual outfit consisting of a beanie, a T-shirt with an open button-up shirt over it, and saggy jeans. Tournament He is paired with Giorno in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Gallery Manga= MistaProfile.png|Mista's profile Guidomista2.png|Chapter 496 Magazine Cover Guido.jpg Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Bucciarati's gang Torture_Dance.png|Mista, Narancia, & Fugo's infamous 'torture dance'. Ready_Guido.png|Down with Giorno's suggestion as he prepares for battle. MistaQuickReload.png|Mista 'quick-reloading'. Uno..png|"Uno, Due..." Guido_VS_Ghiaccio.jpg|Mista faces off against Ghiaccio. |-| Game= Giogio04.png|Mista in Golden Whirlwind Mista ASB.jpg|Mista's render in All-Star Battle MistaASB.jpg|Mista's intro, ASB MistaTaunt.jpg|Mista taunting, ASB MistaGHA.jpg|Mista executing his GHA, ''ASB 5mst.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art Mista jojoeoh.png|Mista's render in Eyes of Heaven MistaAttackEoH.jpg|Mista attacking, Eyes of Heaven MistaEoHAttack.jpg MistaDHA.jpg|Mista during a DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Topfhh.jpg|Mista as a SAS figure 100 mista2.jpg|Mista (Alternate Color) SAS figure Mista1.jpg Mista2.jpg Mista3.jpg Giomista.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Trivia *In Araki's Top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Mista ranked as 7th, being the fourth Part 5 character on the list behind Bruno, Giorno, and Diavolo. *Mista's tetraphobia ties into a cultural belief in much of East Asia, including Japan, that the number four is one of misfortune; this belief originates from the words for "four" and "death" being homophones in the languages of these parts of Asia. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang